Whisper in the Wind
by hopeintheproles
Summary: It's the final battle, who will make the sacrifice that changes everything. {One-shot HHr}


Harry/Hermione

A Whisper in the Wind

It was the final battle, and to everyone's surprise there was a minimal amount of death, a minimal amount that is. There was still a matter of death, but things were looking up for the light side. Three figures could easily be seen at the top of the hill. A boy-no man with raven black hair and a lightning shaped scar, a lanky red head, and a bushy-haired petit woman.

All three were working as hard as they could dodging spells and sending millions in every direction. The battle was reaching it's climax and Harry knew he was on his way.

"Guys, you need to get out of here!" Harry shouted.

"Don't even think on it Potter!" Hermione yelled.

Harry was frustrated "This isn't your fight guys you need to get out of the way, he's coming soon."

"It's all of the wizarding worlds bloody fight, and we're helping to take off some of the work!" Hermione screamed.

Before Harry could say anything a dark cloud appeared over the horizon and rain began to pour. And then Harry heard it. That laugh. The red eyes. He was here. It was going to end. One way or another.

"Potter, we meet again." His cold voice drawled.

"And it's going to end once and for all, with you dead." Harry commented.

"CRUCIO!" His voice bellowed. Harry dodged it. Hermione and Ron were still fighting other Death Eaters, Hermione had taken down Lucius, and Ron had finally gotten Bellatrix.

"ADA-" But before Voldemort could finish the spell a "NOOO!" was heard. Hermione fled to Harry's side, pointed her wand at him and whispered. "Tranvisisco Spellum"

"STUPID MUDBLOOD!" Voldemort hissed, but before Voldemort could inflict pain Harry pushed Hermione down and yelled "STAY BACK!"

However, before he could turn around he heard it "ADAVA KEDARVA!" and a green light shimmered over to him, it hit Harry straight in the center of his chest, but nothing happened, it was absorbed by his body. Before Harry could be shocked he bellowed

"ADAVA KEDARVA!" and with all of his strength he sent it at Voldemort. Painful and deathly screams were heard by all, and Voldemort sunk to the ground replaced by dust.

Cheers and Hoorays were heard everywhere. Harry smiled in satisfaction and relief and turned to his friends, only to find a weeping Ron over a dead-like Hermione.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled

"Ron, wh-what happened!"

"Harry she-" Ron started "She used a spell, it would transfer all of the spells hit at you….to her"

Harry paled 'No' he thought 'She isn't dead, she cant be'

And with that Harry got on his knees and enveloped Hermione in his arms and kissed her delicately on the lips, and let his tears fall. He swooped down beside her ear and whispered "I love you". And with that he picked her up and carried her back to Hogwarts.

The next day, there was much celebration at Hogwarts, however Ron and Harry were not celebrating. They felt empty, a missing person, and a missing part of themselves. They were down from a Golden Trio, to a Broken Duo.

At the Hogwarts celebratory feast, Dumbledore stood to make his announcement.

"My dear students, comrades, and fellow professors. I am glad to be able to finally say it's over and that peace is finally rewarded. But I cannot say that it was easy to get here and that the road wasn't bumpy. It is my regret to inform that our best and most brilliant student, has in fact died in the final war as of 10:30 last night. Miss Granger." Several whispers and sobs could be heard throughout the halls, the loudest of which was to the pair of down-eyed boys. "Miss Granger" Dumbledore continued "Was a terribly bright student that I had high hopes for, and will be known in her death as a hero and not a victim of Voldemort, Miss Granger made a sacrifice for Mr. Potter by transferring the spells into her own body instead of his own, she wrote a letter to Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley and told me to read it for you all if she would not make it." Dumbledore took a pregnant pause and began

" Dearest Harry and Ron, if this is being read aloud I must say that im no longer around. But don't think on it a minute okay? I know you'll blame yourself for this Harry and I know you'll be upset but remind yourself that I knew what I was getting into, I knew the consequences of being your best friend, but I stuck with you. And I don't regret one minute of it, through your anger, your suffering, your losses, and your tears, I have stuck by you with not a second thought of turning down. Don't be mad at me Harry, I know you'll be mad saying I shouldn't have done that, that you should have been the one to die but I'll say this now and mean it forever, I love you Harry James Potter, I always have and I always will. And I know you love me too. Move on Harry, find a loving wife, and have children, children with your best features, your loving, caring, possessive eyes, and unruly hair that makes you you. You deserve happiness, with or without me. And I'm sad to say it's going to have be without me, it's time Harry to stop lingering on the past. Love you forever Hermione. And Ronald, of course I couldn't forget you, I know you'll be upset too, and I know you'll be mad as well, but I know you would have done the same to Harry in a heartbeat, and I know that through the years you have always felt like a shadow to Harry, but know this, you are the best thing that's happened to Harry in a long time, a brother figure, a family figure, a best friend, his confidence, his trust, and love. And Harry would tell you tell you the same thing. I will tell you the same thing to Harry, move on, grow up and have children, but I insist that you read them Hogwarts: A History as a bedtime story, as a little tribute to me. Throughout our fights and bickerings I still know the good ole Ron, scared of spiders, amazingly brilliant at chess, but with a courage and confidence to his friends that makes you a true Gryffindor. All my love Ron. Hermione"

As Dumbledore finished the letter there were tears of sadness running down his wrinkled cheeks, and the twinkle in his eyes were far from gone.

The funeral was the next week and Harry and Ron carried the grave down the path to the patch of land near the lake under the tree that Hermione so dearly loved. On the tombstone was writte 'Hermione Jane Granger, beloved daughter, best friend, and a loving wife. Born 1980-1998 Died a Hero to all'

As Harry knelt down in front of the stone, he lovingly caressed her name and in the wind he heard a voice whisper 'I love you too'

THE END


End file.
